NPC
These NPCs won’t harm you. Standard NPCs Shopkeepers can be found on the 6th, 11th, 16th and 21st level of the dungeon in a room adjacent to the staircase that brought you down to that level. They have a random assortment of items they will sell in exchange for gold. They will also purchase the player's inventory for a much lower amount of gold; on level 6, he will buy your items for about 10% of their selling price. The price for each item rises by about 50% in each subsequent store. Unidentified items are less expensive than identified items, and less useful potions and scrolls (such as Potion of Mind Vision) are less expensive than more useful ones (such as Potion of Healing). If any damage or any (de)buff is applied to the shopkeeper, he and his goods will immediately disappear, leaving an empty room. It means that, in addition to damage (direct by the Hero or an ennemy or indirect by Skeleton’s explosion), harmful potions, aggressive scrolls and some wands (Amok) will make the merchant flee, so don't test out scrolls while in the line of sight of the merchant. If you use a Wand Of Teleportation on the Merchant he will be teleported outside of his shop, but you can still buy and sell items from him. If you kill a Crazy thief in the merchant's shop, the item it drops will be treated as the merchant's, and will need to be purchased at full price, i.e. a stolen stack of 3 Potions of Healing dropped in the shop will sell for 900 gold. Quest NPCs The Sad ghost is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths 2-4. Since , the Sad Ghost can either give the Dried rose quest or the Fetid rat quest. For the Dried Rose quest, the ghost asks you to help it find the dried rose. The dried rose can be obtained by killing creatures on depth 2 - 4. For the Fetid Rat quest, the ghost asks you to avenge him by killing this creature. This rat will drop a Giant rat skull upon death. Note that the Fetid rat can paralyze you if you stay close to it during 2 turns, leading in most cases to your death. When the Dried Rose/Giant Rat Skull is given to the Sad Ghost, the hero will be rewarded with either the Ghost's Weapon, or Ghost's Armor. The Old wandmaker is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths 7-9. Since , the Old Wandmaker can either give the Seed of Rotberry quest, or the Corpse dust quest. For the Seed of Rotberry quest, the Old Wandmaker will ask the player to help him find a rotberry seed. The rotberry seed will be on the same depth the Old wandmaker is on, in its plant form (Rotberry Shrub). If the hero steps on the plant, it will release Toxic Gas, apply the Rooted debuff, and will sound an alarm (i.e. Alarm trap). (It is recommended to toss a missile weapon {or an unneeded item} at the Rotberry shrub, to trigger the Toxic Gas & disarm the Rooted debuff; picking up the Rotberry seed will still trigger the alarm after the gas & debuff have been disarmed.) For the Corpse Dust quest, the Old Wandmaker will ask the player to help him find some corpse dust. It can be gathered from skeletal remains . When the Rotberry seed/Corpse Dust is given to the Old wandmaker, the hero will be rewarded with either a Battle or Non-battle wand. Introduced in , the Troll blacksmith is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths 11-14. If the hero talks to him, he will give the hero a pickaxe & ask the hero to collect 15 dark gold ores. The dark gold ores can be found in veins throughout depths 11-15. When 15 or more Dark gold ores is given to the Troll blacksmith, the blacksmith will take 2 of the same item and reforge it into a better one. Introduced in , the Ambitious Imp is a NPC that can be found somewhere in depths . The Ambitious Imp gives the Dwarf token quest. For the Dwarf Token quest, the Ambitious Imp will ask you to kill 6 golems, which drops the Dwarf Token. When the Dwarf Token is given to the Ambitious Imp, the hero will be rewarded with an identified, cursed ring: The Ambitious Imp is tied to the Shop that used to be a permanent fixture on ; and his "side"-quest needs to be carried out if the player wants to purchase from the Depth 21 Shop. The Dwarf token can be sold at a Shop for 100 Gold a piece. Summoned NPCs Sheep are summond by zapping the Wand of Flock. Each zap will produce (1 Sheep per level of the wand) which can be used as an obstacle, preventing enemies from reaching you for a certain amount of time. The magic sheep will not move from it's spot. After the time runs out the magic sheep disappear. Hitting sheep with vampiric weapon heals the player, or Battlemages can hit them to restore charges to their wands. Mirror images can be summoned by reading the Scroll of Mirror Image. Mirror images will have the same weapon and armor as the Hero. When summoned, they will wander around randomly and attack any hostile creatures in it's view. Mirror images will disappear after hitting an enemy or getting hit. If you read a Scroll of Lullaby when the Mirror images are in sight, they will stand still and not move until an enemy is in sight. You can exchange places with an adjacent Mirror Image by clicking on them. Category:NPCs Category:Characters